


[Podfic] antithesis

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] jonathan sims, the distortion [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically just some Spiral Bullshit, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Gen, No Dialogue, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 03, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Michael doesn't become Helen. Michael becomesJon.
Series: [Podfic] jonathan sims, the distortion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] antithesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [antithesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265320) by [screechfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/jonathan-sims-the-distortion/01.%20antithesis.mp3).

**Intro Music:** "[Stuff Is Way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z58IulCjZkA)" by They Might Be Giants  


**Outro Music:** "[I am The Walrus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dn4SCyBmAOo) by The Beatles  


**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/jonathan-sims-the-distortion/01.%20antithesis.mp3) | 6 MB | 0:07:22  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/jonathan-sims-the-distortion/01.%20antithesis.m4b)  
  
| 11 MB | 0:07:22


End file.
